To Fast
by FallenDownAHole
Summary: EC Not my best work, but I was bored. Jake preposes to Calleigh, but she loves Eric. EricCalleigh / HipHuggers


**ERIC**

'You can do this Delko. Just callher and ask her to dinner – as friends. You miss talking to her and hanging out, like you used to.'

"Duquesne."

"Hey Cal, I was... uh... wondering if if you... um... wanted to... uh... go out, to dinner... with me."

"Eric, I'd love to. 

"5:00, Flying Wok."

"Great... um... I was wondering if, I could stay at your house tonight?"

"Ah ya. Sure, but I thought... you and... Jake..."

"Oh great, thanks. Gotta go Eric, Bye."

"Uh Cal, cal?" But the line was dead.

**ECECECECECECECECEC**

DINNER

"So you weren't at work today."

"Ya, I had the day off. I heard Jake preposed. Congratulations," I managed to say without busting into tears. 'Suck it up Delko. You were to slow.' Natalia had called me midday to tell me the Jake had goten down on one knee and asked Calleigh to marry him. Natalia was one of the few people who knew about my feelings toward Calleigh.

"Um Eric, to be honest with you, I don't really wanna talk about that. What do you wanna do after dinner?" she said, changing the topic instantly.

" Cal, it's me you are talking to. We'll talk about it later, okay?" I said patting her on her hand.

"Okay," she said looking down at our hands.

"Oh sorry," I said removing my hand. "But promise?"

"Promise," she said giving me one if her classic, southern smiles.

"So, since my couch is curently coated in (clean) unfolded laundry; I was thinking, we could fold laundry and watch TV or a movie?"

" Sounds good."

**ECECECECECECECECEC**

**CALLEIGH**: E HOUSE

"Nice place Eric, besides the laundry."

"Thanks; but first, we talk."

"But Eric-"

"No buts, you promised."

"Fair enough."

"So? Jake preposed. That's big! Right? Wait why aren't you wearing you ring?"

"Well; yes he did prepose, and yes I'm not wearing the ring. But it's because I said no. Not in front of everyone though. I'm not tat mean."

"Cal, You aren't mean. You are one of the nicest people I know."

"I pulled him into the ballistics lab, shut the blinds and turned him down."

"See. Now a mean person would have said no infront of everyone."

"But I still said no."

"Mind me asking why?"

"Because Eric, I thought he'd changed, I thought I was in love with him, I even thought it would workthis time around. But it didn't. I was going to break up with him tonight at dinner. But I ended up doing it earlier." I was majorly flustered, I knew it and so did Eric. I was crying, I could feel the tears streaming down my face. I looked down, trying to hide my face.

"Cal, come on. Please don't cry. It breaks my heart."

**ERIC**

She was cying. My Calleigh was crying. Her crying was the worst the thing in the world. Seeing her in this state was breaking my heart. Ripping it out and stomping on it actually.

When I had wrapped her in my arms, I felt her tense – but just for a second. Then she relaxed, sobbing into my chest. She didn't deserve this. No one did, but especially Calleigh. I rubbed her back slowwly, wispering, "It's okay, I'm here for you. It'll be okay. I'll take care of you."

After she stopped crying she said, "Thanks Eric, for everything."

"No biggy. You know I'm always here, my door's always open. No matter what."

"I know, thanks. Sorry 'bout your shirt."

"Don't wory about it. Why don't you go shower and freshen up. I'll go pick up some movies."

"Okay."

"Anyone in particular?"

"Rush Hour 3? Something funny."

"Done. I'm guessing you also want popcorn, and ice cream... oh and chocolate."

"Yes please," she said, a smile returning to her beautiful face.

"Anytime màme, and what to drink?"

"Beer please."

"Deal, I'll be back in... 20 minutes, 10 with sirens. You choose."

"Eric! No sirens, obviously. Are you crazy?"

"Yes," 'in love' I added silently before leaving.

**ECECECECECECECECEC**

21 minutes later

I walked in. 

"You're late," she said jokingly.

"By one minute, someone took my spot," I retorted while turningin around after locking the door. 'HOLLY SHITT!' Calleigh was sitting on my couch, cross-legged, folding laundry. Her hair was damp, down, and wavy. She was wearing my U of M hoodie, and a pair of checkered boxers I don't even remember owning. "...Um..."

"Sorry I had to temporarily steal these, I normally sleep in a cami and short shorts but that isn't exactly... appropriate, right now."

"Uh.. ya. Here's the food and drinks. I shall go warm up the popcorn, the beer's still pretty cold. You wanna a bowl for the ice cream?"

"Nah, we can eat out of the carton, if you don't mind."

"Sure, I've never done that."

"Eric?"

"Ya?"

"Thanks, for all of this. It means alot."

"You're welcome, but you really don't need to say thank you. That's what we bestfriends do.You don't need to say thanks."

BEEP! BEEP!

"Popcorn!"

"Smells good."

"Careful, it's hot."

"AH! I burth my thoung!"

"You burnt your thong? Cal, little too much information."

"Ewic!"

"Sorry; here, the beer's cold. You want ice?"

" No, I'm goo."

"You're not goo, you seemed pretty toned to me."

"Ewic!"she whined hitting on the chest. "Thtop makin' fun o' me!"

I held her wrist, "Sowy."

She bit her lip. "What movies did you bring?" she wispered normaly.

Our lips were inches apart. "Rush Hour 3, Shoot 'em Up, and Sidney White."

"Uh, then let's try somthing else, 'kay?" she said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like this," she said before kissing me. She tasted like vanilla, and... alot of... Calleigh.

As we pulled apart I smiled and said, " Wanna take it slow?"

"Ya. That was the reson I broke up with Jake, he liked it fast. I wanted to take it slow, with you."

"That works for me," I said before kissing her lightly.


End file.
